Alice in Wonderland School
by KogasaHoujuu
Summary: Alice got a letter from an unknown person saying that there's a new school for humans and youkai. Who wrote it? Read the story and you'll find out! Now with Marisa, Chen, Mai, Ruby, Sapph, Yuki, Yamame, Parsee and Kogasa as other main characters!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic, I'm not to good, please review so I can improve and also to point any mistakes.**

**You now may think, out of all characters why Alice? Well, Alice is one of the characters I like the most.**

**Alice: Really? That's kind.**

**Me: Well, *blushes* I... **

**Alice: *laugh* Let's just get into the story.**

**Chapter 1: All those new things in Gensokyo**

* * *

><p>I'm Alice Margatroid, a youkai puppeteer, and I live in the forest of magic, along with my neighbor Kirisame Marisa, I love making dolls, different kinds of different colors, I also name them, like Shanghai, Hourai and Goliath.<p>

I've received a letter from an unknown person, telling me that people here in Gensokyo, are trying to open a school for youkai and humans alike. I couldn't believe it myself so I went to talk with some people.

- Well, I've also received the letter, but who could be doing this? Yukari maybe? Thinking that she was bringing humans from the outside world recently… -

- Bóneka are still in this world, so those humans could be Bóneka trainers. - I said while pointing at a CMarisa.

- You're right! Since Patchy has made them, they really became famous. – Marisa grinned.

- But Marisa… - I said while picking the CMarisa. - …you were the one who created them… - I said looking suspiciously at Marisa.

- That's not the point Alice… - Marisa said.

- _She changed the theme again._ –

- Besides, weren't we talking about Bóneka trainers? – She asked me.

- Yeah, sorry. – I answered. – Hang it; we were talking about that letter. –

- Should we try to talk to someone else? It would be better if it is Yukari. – She proposed. I nodded and we left quickly.

* * *

><p>- Wow, Mayohiga is huge! – I said.<p>

- They've just built a Bóneka Gym, I wonder who the leader is… - Marisa told me. Now I really wanted to go the gym first.

- Should we check? – I proposed. Marisa nodded.

- Sure! Why not? – she answered. Marisa and I grinned. We entered the gym and beat the trainers along the way. They were a piece of cake, a team of Shanghai and EPatchouli did beat all of the trainers' team. We noticed that there was a guy with a cap with the gym leader. The gym leader had spiky brown hair, a black coat, brown cargo pants and a pair of black shoes.

- It's a boredom Red! – That gym leader said. – There's not even single challenger that's worthy. –

- That's mean! – Marisa shouted. I glared at her. – I shouldn't come here then! – she continued. I still glared at her.

- Excuse me! – I heard a familiar voice that came into the room. That girl had brown hair, animal ears and a green coat. – Can I go first please? – It was Yukari's shikigami. Marisa and I gasped.

- Aren't you Yukari's shikigami, Chen? – Marisa asked surprised.

- Surprised, aren't you? – Chen said.

- I'm not, you come every day… - the gym leader said.

- Because, I live here… - Chen said. – But this time it will be different. I'll beat you today. –

- Sure, sure, try, try. – The gym leader said without showing any interest at her. Chen glared at him.

- Right! I'll show you! – Chen said with a smile.

5 minutes later.

- I lost again… - Chen said irritated as she knelt before him.

- Don't worry, you'll beat Green someday. – That guy with a red cap said.

- So, your name is Green… - I said.

- Oh, my bad, I haven't noticed you two. – Green said. – I'm green, – _Yeah, I already know._ – and this is Red, my best friend. And who could you two be? –

- I'm… - I was about to say something until that other girl interrupted me.

- Kirisame Marisa! – I glared at her. – And this is… -

- Alice Margatroid, a youkai puppeteer. – I said formally.

- I hope you give me a nice challenge… but first, did you collect all other badges? – he asked.

- Do we have to? We already have level 81 Bóneka. – Marisa asked.

- No matter if your Bóneka have a lot of levels, you need all 7 badges of Gensokyo to battle against me. – he told me.

- I see… well then, sorry for taking your time. – I said.

* * *

><p>I got out of the gym disappointed, about the fact that I should collect all 7 badges in order to challenge him. Then, we immediately head to Yukari's house to talk to her. Ran told us that Yukari wasn't home; she also told us that she didn't write the letter either.<p>

- Exactly! I didn't write it, nor do I know who did write it. – Yukari said.

- Yukari-sama! You're back! What did the miko told you? – Ran asked.

- She also received the letter, she doesn't know who wrote it neither. – We heard it all. – I also received the letter. –

- Did you also receive it? – She nodded.

- Ran and Chen also received it. As far as I know there isn't a single person in Gensokyo that didn't receive the letter. – Yukari informed us.

- Should we go tomorrow to that ''school''? – I asked.

- I think we all should go. – Yukari answered. – Prepare your things in your bags, and I'll see you tomorrow in that ''school''. –

With all that said I went home with Marisa and we started to prepare our things in our bag, and we went to sleep waiting for tomorrow.

- Those kids were also invited… huh? - Yukari said. – Well then, I should go to sleep, I hope to see them. –

- Who are you talking about Yukari-sama? – Ran asked.

- The girls. – Yukari answered. – And those humans from the outside world. – She kept going.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go! My first chapter! I will continue soon! Who wrote the letter? You'll find out soon!<strong>

**Alice: If it wasn't Yukari, then who wrote it?**

**Green: We'll need to wait!**

**They're right! Expect to update in 3 or 4 days. Please review/follow/favorite, it's very appreciated.**

**Sorry for bad English! See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The "worst" roommates.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

I woke and saw a few birds flying around the house. I took my bag, Shanghai and Hourai and immediately headed into Marisa's house.

As soon as I got there, I saw Marisa with Ran talking and said "Hi Marisa, hi Ran."

Marisa turned around "Hi Alice. So," she pointed at the sky "are we goin' there flying or walking 'ze." she asked.

I pointed at the sky "I think flying should be better and faster. I answered and Ran agreed.

We stopped at the human village and saw a girl with long grey hair and a pair of red pants; she wasn't with that teacher, which was weird. Marisa waved at her and said "Mokou! We're here! "

Mokou came running and asked while pointing at us "Oh? Are this two youkai coming along too?"

"Yes we are." Ran answered. "I'm Ran Yakumo and this is Alice Margatroid." I stared at her. _She knew my name!_

"Let's head to the Hakurei Shrine and pick Reimu" Mokou said and we immediately started to fly.

* * *

><p><strong>Reimu POV.<strong>

I was with Sukuna when these girls arrived and waved at them.

Marisa quickly said "Yo' Reimu, Sukuna, how are you?" she asked. I stared at Sukuna who seemed to be finally recovered from the last incident.

"We were just talking about you." she replied. "Seija keeps flying around Gensokyo," she commented. "and I think she's now staying at the underground."

"Whatever, where are heading now?" Sukuna glared at me in a very weird form.

"Maybe to the SDM." Marisa replied while scratching her head. "I don't know, or maybe we could go to the Moriya Shrine or Myouren-Ji." she said stil scratching her haid.

"Yukari and I already informed to the whole Gensokyo that the letter is safe,"

I commented. "well, I think so, I'm not sure if Meiling told her mistress."

"Oh? You mean that gatekeeper? Yukari-sama made sure of that by telling that vampire." Ran added.

"She didn't tell her." we sweardropped.

"And we're heading..?" Alice asked.

"Let's go to the Myouren-Ji first, it's the closest of three." I answered and we started flying.

* * *

><p><strong>Kogasa POV.<strong>

I headed into my room in the temple. Room 66. And saw my roommates, Nue and Mamizou with Murasa. I heard them talking about that school.

"We should definetely go!" Mami said. "I'm pretty sure we'll meet lots of youkai there, and we'll be able to surprise them." she added. Nue and I shouted in syncronize, but Murasa didn't seem convinced about that, in fact she was just glaring at the three of us.

"I'm not sure, besides I don't like scaring people." she replied staring at us with her crossed arms.

"C'mon Murasa! I won't make any joke on you anymore! I promise it." Nue said grinning.

"Yeah, like if you wouldn't." she commented.

"I think... I'll go." I answered with a shy voice. Sure I'm was already used to be alongside Nue and Mami (although she calls me Kogie, which I find quite annoying), but Murasa has just begun visiting us, and she is... strange and annoying.

Someone knocked the door and the four of us turned around, I immediately knew it was Byakuren, as she is the only in this temple to knock before entering. "Girls! Get ready! Reimu's already here!" she shouted as she kept knocking the door. "Did you already prepared your things?" she asked as she got inside.

"Yeah, we did." Nue quickly replied.

"Well then, go to the entrance, Reimu is waiting there." she said. We immediately obeyed and headed to the entrance as fast as we could. As soon as we got to the entrance, we stared at them. Reimu was with that magician Marisa, a blonde girl with a grimoire, a kitsune, a kobito and a girl with long grey hair, the kitsune and Mami started to glare at each other for a long time.

"Futatsuiwa..." the kitsune said still glaring at Mami.

"Yakumo..." Mami said also glaring at the kitsune, whose surname I know... now.

"Now now, it's not time to fight." Nue said while she and I tried to separate the girls. "Remember what's school for." she said grinning.

"Are you ready?" Byakuren asked and we nodded. "Well then, we are heading to the SDM."

"Flying or..?" I asked before being interrupted.

"Flying." Reimu, Marisa, Alice and Ran said synchronized.

* * *

><p><strong>Koakuma POV (Yes, she's getting one)<strong>

"I'm done Patchouli-sama." I said as soon as I arrived at the place where Patchouli-sama was.

"Well done, Koa." was her usual response, but this time she said something else. "Did you prepare your things?"

"Yes." I replied simply.

"Well, let's go with Remilia and rest." she said while starting to fly.

"By the way Patchouli-sama, what did you in your bag." I asked while flying.

"Books." she replied.

"And..?" I asked.

"Books." she replied again. I stared at her 'till we arrived at throne room and we saw Flandre and Meiling

"You're finally here." Flan said. "Where are my sis and Sakuya? Seriously, that title of 'Perfect and Elegant Maid' doesn't fit her at all." she said while frowning. Finally, Remilia and Sakuya appeared.

"We're done!" Sakuya said while appearinh out of the blue."Sorry for making you wait, mistress had a hard time deciding what to take." she said as an excuse. The bell rang.

"Remi! We're here!" the girl in red and white shouted. "Are you ready?" she kept goin' on.

"We are, now let's get outta here." Remilia said. We started to fly.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

As we picked up Sanae and the rest, we immediately headed to that "school". Then, we got some cards with strange numbers on it. Mine had a 91 on it. Then, we saw a board with surnames/names (depends on character) I was 1-7. The names/surnames are the following:

- Margatroid A.

- Kazami Y.

- Okido G.

- Yakumo C.

- Mima

- Kirisame M.

- Rika

- Kawashiro N.

- Knowledge P.

- Asakura R.

- Yakumo Y.

- Kitashirakawa C.

- Orange

- Izayoi S.

- Hong M.

- Birch S.

I was lucky to be with Marisa, now it was time to get to my room and meet my roommates.

I headed into my room, and saw that the door had a blackboard. I got inside, and saw a girl with a strange green hat.

"Uh?" The girl turned around. "You're the owner of that bag?" The girl pointed at a yellow bag. I dissented. Suddenly, a girl I knew entered in the room, she was blonde and had purple clothes, it was Yukari.

"Oh? You're my roommate Alice?" she asked, I nodded with an embarassed face.

"So, you two are my roommates?" We nodded. "Great! I'm your roomate Sapphire Birch." This girl is tomboyish is what immediately came to my mind, all that due to her voice.

"Hi, I'm Alice Margatroid, youkai puppeteer." I formally presented myself.

"I'm Yukari Yakumo, youkai of boundaries." she presented herself, I already knew, she was the worst roommate.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, the second chapter!<strong>

**Alice, Yukari and Sapphire as roommates. Will Alice bear them? Or will she go nuts? You'll find out in next chapter!**

**Also, help me checking my grammar, and fixing it.**

**See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Pokemon or Touhou... :p**

**Chapter 3: Neighbor**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

I woke up only to see Sapphire and Yukari fighting about... well, sincerely I, really didn't know what are they fighting over.

"Morning." I said as I woke up.

"Alice!" Sapph said. "Mornin'! Can ya tell Yukari that I'm right?" she asked like if I knew what where they talking about.

"Alice! Good morning! I'm the one that's right!" Yukari said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Is it Thursday or Friday?" both said syncronized.

"That was all!?" I shouted. "Are you stupid!?" I kept going. "It's Saturday!" I shouted, both of them stared at me.

"Uh?" both said syncronized... again.

"You heard me... It's Saturday." I quickly replied. "Were you really shouting about this?" I asked.

"Yes." both said with a huge grin in the face.

"Nah, we were joking on you." she said. I glared at her.

"You... were... joking!?" I said mad and still glaring at her.

Someone knocked the door. "Who is it?" I said with a mad face.

"Your neighbor." that person said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Green Okido." he replied, Sapph jumped.

"Green!" she ran quickly to open the door.

"Uh? Sapph? You're my neighbor? That's pretty weird." that guy said, I know him from somewhere.

"Aren't you Mayohiga's gym leader?" I asked him.

"Oh? You're that girl from some days ago." he said. "Yeah, I am." he replied. "And you're the owner of that huge mansion in Mayohiga, Yakumo Yukari, isn't?" he asked, Yukari nodded.

A girly voice that Yukari seem to knew, was coming. "Green!" she shouted and entered the door, that girl was Chen, Yukari's shikigami. "Why are you taking so long?"

"Wait in the room Chen." Green said.

"By the way Green, why are you here?" I asked.

"I heard someone shouting and decided to come and see." he stopped and sighed. "But, I understand it all now, you're with Sapph." he said.

"And Yukari." I said. Chen laughed. Yukari glared at me.

"Hey Green!" a male voice came into the room, that guy had a red cap, red eyes and short black hair. "What's goin' on?" he said.

"Um... What's your name? Weren't you with Green a few days ago?" I asked.

"I'm Red, and yes, I was with Green a few days ago." he replied.

"Red!" Sapph jumped again.

"Sapph? Your roommates are two small youkai?" he asked.

Yukari and I glared at him. "Small?" we said syncronized.

"Um... well... I..." he was nervous... great.

"Yukari, shall we eat him?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I... agree." we both looked at him with an evil grin.

"Green, help! I don't have EIku with me now!" he asked, only to get hitted by his friend. We laughed.

"Idiot! Don't underestimate youkai they are even more powerful than what Bonéka are." he said with an annoyed face. "Sorry, he's just... an idiot." he said.

"That hurts..." he said while crying.

"You deserved it." he said still annoyed.

"Yukari-sama, do you like your roommates?" Chen asked. Yukari nodded.

"Alice! You here?" a familiar voice came into the room, Marisa. She started to laugh. "Your roommate is Yukari?" she said still laughing. I knew she was annoying, but not too much. At least she's less annoying than that Red guy.

"I'm also here..." Sapph said.

"I don't know who the hell you are." Marisa said.

"I'm her roommate, Sapphire Birch." she replied, I felt that Marisa and Sapph were like twins.

"So, you were with Alice some days ago weren't you?" Green asked, this guy really remembers a lot of things doesn't he? Marisa nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Chen POV (The next day).<strong>

Green woke Red and me up, I got up first as Red said "2 hours more..." we had to do something.

"Red! Wake up! You're late for school!" we said joking. We got out of the room. In less than 10 minutes, Red quickly ran out of the room and went running quickly to his classroom. We started to laugh so hard that, I think we woke up a few people.

"That was great! Wasn't it?" he said while laughing.

"Yes," I couldn't stop laughing. "that was my best joke so far" I was still laughing.

"Stay with me and you'll make jokes like this almost everyday." he told me. I nodded

"Why did Red went running... somewhere?" Alice asked us.

"Classic joke." Green quickly replied. I laughed.

"So, what did you do?" she asked.

"We told him that we had classes today, and that he was late for his class." he said.

"You..." Alice started to laugh.

"We?" I asked.

"That's... mean..." started to laugh again.

"Then, why are you laughing?" Green said while smiling.

"Well..." I interrupted her.

"Hey, Green did you hear? We are going to the beach with a few of our grade."

"Sapph, Yukari and I are also going, so are you going?" she asked.

"I think we are going." he replied. "What do you think, Chen?" he asked me.

"Sure!" I said. "I wanna go!"

* * *

><p>"The beach is beatiful, isn't it?" I said.<p>

"Um... Chen..." Green said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Red..." I gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Red POV<strong>

I saw a letter in the door:

"Dear Red,

We went to beach with the guys."

Love, Chen."

"What a simple letter..." I whispered. When suddenly...

"Red!" a girl with large brown hair appeared.

"Blue! Where's Yellow?" I asked

"Sleeping. And Green?" she asked, I pointed to the letter.

* * *

><p><strong>Green POV<strong>

Finally, the afternoon sun became a sunset, we were separated in groups of 2. I was alone with Chen. We saw the sunset, and our hands got closer every second that passed. Until I broke the silence "Chen, isn't this sunset beautiful? "

"Yeah. " She quickly replied.

"I want to tell you something…" I told her…

"What? " she asked.

"I… love… you…" those words came out of my mouth. "And I don't care if you don't"

"But… I love you too" she said and our hands touched themselves until we decided to grab the hand of each and we returned to the school, as boyfriend and girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the third chapter!<strong>

**Aren't Green and Chen a cute couple, I don't know what did really come into my mind after doing this, but… I love it.**

**About the question Han-Ko:**

**Isn't Yukari 17 years old? LOL, No. Yeah I know she very old but, there are also many ****old**** young ladies, like Byakuren, Yuyuko, Ran, etc.**

**I'll update as soon as possible!**

**See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: you know...**

**Chapter 4: The game has begun.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chen POV<strong>

Green and I were arriving at the room, and we could hear a few noises coming from inside. We got in.

"Look at Green, you're the man." Blue said. "You brought a very cute girl with you." she said.

"Pesky woman." he said. "She's our roommate..." he stopped for a moment. "and my girlfriend." I smiled and let out a few tears of joy. "Are you crying?" he asked me with a smile.

"They are tears of joy" I replied with another smile.

"But, I didn't say nothing emotional." he said smiling.

"I know." I said, still crying. "But, I'm enjoying this." I stopped crying.

"That's great Green, you finally got a girlfriend." Red said grinning.

"A girlfriend? Eh?" Blue said with an evil grin.

"Don't try anything mean..." Green said, I stared at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yukari POV.<strong>

"Yukari! Wake up!" Alice was trying to woke me up, I turned around and asked for 96 hours more.

"Is she always that lazy?" Sapph asked and I think Alice nodded.

"Come on! Wake up! It's Monday for real." Alice said, I obeyed, I slowly got up.

Someone knocked, "Yukari-sama" a girly voice said, Chen.

"Come in." I said, she came in. "So, Chen, you have a boyfriend now, don't you?" I asked.

"Isn't Green a nice guy?" Chen asked. Ran suddenly appeared.

"What!?" Ran shouted. "You have a boyfriend Chen!?" she kept going. Chen nodded slowly.

"I'll kill him." Ran whispered.

Red appeared. "Chen, Green is..." Ran death-glared at him and he returned to his room without saying anything.

"Ran-sama, that was mean, he's just my roommate." Chen said, I was paying attention, to every single thing they said.

After a few minutes, we headed in a group of 7: Alice, Sapph, Red, Green, Chen, Ran and I.

"So, you're Chen's master." Green said nervous.

"Chen, since when have been in love with this jerk?" Ran asked ignoring Green.

"I'll tell you later." Chen replied.

"Do it now, it's an order!" Ran shouted.

"Ran, leave her alone." I said.

"But... Yukari-sama, I refuse!" she did it again.

"It's an order!" I quickly said glaring at her. Ran sighed and Chen thanked me.

"Here's our class." Sapph, who finally talked, said while waving good bye at Red and Ran.

* * *

><p>"Okay class I'm your teacher..." that's all I could hear in the whole class.<p>

I started to write a note.

* * *

><p><strong>Sapphire POV.<strong>

I was sitting next to Yukari, when she gave me a note:  
>"I can't take it anymore." I sighed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yukari POV. (Again.)<strong>

She gave me the note back:  
>"It's been only 10 minutes." I sighed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV.<strong>

I was sitting between Green and Sapph, and Marisa was behind me. "Alice, what's with Chen and that guy, they're looking at each a lot." she whispered.

"They," I sighed. "are boyfriend and girlfriend" I whispered.

Marisa got up of her chair and shouted "What!?" I sweatdropped.

"Idiot..." I whispered. Marisa sweatdropped.

5 minutes later, the teacher was talking with her about that sudden high voice shout, it was all a proof of her idiocy. She returned and sat in her chair.

"Now..." the teacher kept going.

"What did you tell her?" Chen asked.

"Me? Nothing." that stupid answer I gave without thinking, caused Chen and Green to glare at me, making me reveal the real answer. I sighed. "About you two..." I finally answered.

"Why?" Green asked.

I sighed. "She asked it, I couldn't have said anything at all."

"Sorry then." he said as the bell rang.

"Launch kids." the teacher said, we aren't kids at all.

**Reimu POV.**

I was looking for Marisa and the other ones, when I saw a familiar face, she had green hair, and had a witch hat. It also had a ghost tail. So, I went to ask her name. "Excuse me..." she turned around. "What's your name? I think I know you." I asked.

"I'm Mima, an evil spirit," she replied. "I'm another of those wanderers of Gensokyo." she told me. That name... I knew it from somewhere.

"Oh! Sorry! I thought I knew you from somewhere." I lied.

"No problem." she said.

After that, I headed to where Marisa was, and saw three strangers with her, but at least, I knew the rest, Ran, Alice, Yukari and Chen, who seemed to be talking with one of those strangers. I reached the table and sat.

"Reimu! Did you discover anything about the one behind this?" Marisa asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"What?" Everyone except for those strangers jumped.

"That I don't know who it is." Everyone sighed. "Have you seen Shinmyoumaru?" I asked and Marisa pointed to a table with few people.

"She's with Kijin, and the Tsukumo trio." she said.

"Oh, Okay." I said.

Three seconds later.

"Kijin!?" I jumped and headed where Sukuna was.

Marisa POV.

"By the way, your names?" I asked to those guys.

"Red." the first replied.

"Green, Green Okido" the second said.

"Sapphire Birch." she reminded me, of someone I know.

"Nice and weird names." I said, they stared at me.

Seija POV.

I was wondering in Gensokyo for a long time now. I haven't seen Sukuna for a long time, nobody has attacked me since they discovered I'm more powerful than Yukari, by cheating.

"You!" Reimu appeared, and pointed at me, I didn't react at all. "Whatare you doing with Sukuna!?"

"Don't worry Reimu, she isn't in a rebellion anymore." Sukuna said.

"I'm glad." she said after she sighed.

"You didn't know..?" I asked. After three seconds Reimu dissented. The bell rang.

**Mai POV. (Five hours later.)**

I'm Mai, I'm a demon from Makai. I'm in class 1-9. My roommates are my friend Yuki, and a boy called Ruby. We were walking past the stairs, and saw a trio of girls, and one of them shouted. "Ruby!" she literally jumped half of the stairs and landed on the poor boy. Yuki laughed hard.

We saw a few people coming with them, and most important we saw Alice between them. We also asked that girl that landed on Ruby her name. "I'm Sapphire Birch, his best friend."

We asked those people their room number, they answered room 91 and 92, which was a coincidence, ours was 90.

We followed them, but we don't know if we'll get to be their friends.

* * *

><p><strong>And finished chapter 4!<strong>  
><strong>Mai, is my favourite character of the PC-98 era, well... that's what the Touhou sorting test says, in fact she tied 1st place with Kogasa and Nue.<strong>

**Oh and Han-Ko, there will be, a full episode regarding the love of Chen.**

**I'll update ASAP!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: ...you know...**

**Warning: Yuki says a lot of strong words in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: OldNew friends**

**Yuki POV**

We were on our way to our room, with those guys, Ruby was with that girl, Mai and I stayed close to Alice and tried to talk, when I, after 10 mimutes, broke the silence. "I've heard you're a youkai know, is it right? Also, is it hard to live without Shinki-sama?" she nodded twice.

"It's pretty hard, I easily get annoyed by my neighbor." she said.

"Oh! You've got a neighbor? Who is it?" I asked, Mai was looking at us, as usual, she wasn't saying anything.

"Marisa... Kirisame..." she replied and we gasped.

"That bitch!?" I shouted, which made me steal all the attention. Mai sweatdropped.

"Sorry Alice, but you remember how she was, she always talked with a strong mouth." Mai finally said, making me completely annoyed. "But, she's got a point now to say that, she only wanted Shinki-sama's power for herself, and she also made Luize enter in her Lusia form, which almost never happens." I smiled.

"Yeah, I know. She beat me three time since we met." she said. "Luize was great girl, she only went to Gensokyo te meet humans, not to kill them, so she beat her for no reason." she said.

"The same goes for Mai and I." I followed the conversation.

Marisa came out behind Alice. "Hey Alice! Who are these two? Childhood friends? What are ya' talking 'bout?" those were indeed too many questions. But, it didn' impede Alice, Mai and I to death-glare at her. "Uh? What? Did I say something wrong?" we were still glaring at her. "Will ya' talk or not!?" she shouted. We kept going.

"Go away Marisa." Alice finally said. "We're talking about something very important." Well, if you mean talking about how much do we hate her, yes it's very important for Mai and I.

"Ya' didn't answer the second question." she grinned, Alice sighed.

"Yes, now leave us alone!" she quickly said.

"What if I don't want to?" she asked. We death-glared at her again. She sweatdropped. "What's wrong Alice? You look more annoyed than usual." that bitch confirmed she annoys Alice, it makes me wanting to kill her... and quick, I looked at Mai, her face said that she was thinking the same.

"You... bitch..." I said, as I almost started to cry. But, I couldn't take it anymore, so I started to cry

"Hey!" the stupid shouted. "You better watch you're saying." this made Mai look at her even more, still death-glaring, she sighed.

"And you better watch what do you do." Mai countered. Alice and I started to laugh.

"Really? Then, what did I do?" that idiot asked.

"Almost killing the goddess of Makai," she replied, and kept going. "made a friendly demon enter in it's dark form, attacking a maid, a small girl living in Makai, two witches, black and white, and attacking a buddist, and yes... news spread very fast in Makai." she surprised me, she was... great! I've never knew Mai was so great countering.

"Well... sorry." a stupid sorry isn't enough, stupid witch.

**Green POV.**

After our first day, we really had a lot of fun, and sure, I still try to convince Ran, I'm a good guy for Chen... You may be asking, and Yukari? She already recognized it. I'm still wondering, why does Chen love me? Me, out of all persons in the world, our love was mutual, I loved her and she loved me, but we didn't know why each loved each. I told her, once she tells me why does she love me, I will tell her, why I love her.

**The next morning.**

"Hey! Guys! Wake up!" I could hear Red's voice, he's still annoying as hell. "Hey! Green! Chen! Quick! Wake up!" he said while pushing us. "Come on! It's..!"

"Tuesday." Chen and I said synchronized.

"Then, why don't you wake up?" Red asked.

"Shut up idiot, we're on it." I replied, waking up.

"Stop calling me like that." Red said, I smiled.

"Never." I quickly replied. Chen silently laugh.

"Hahaha... funny..." Red said. "I really want you to stop that."

"You already know my answer." I showed an evil grin, and he sighed.

**In classes.**

Before the spanish teacher came, Sapph started to argue and shout with the whole class, I really can't remember why were they arguing. After a few minutes, the teacher came, nice first impression I guess.

"Hey! Idiots! Shut up!" I shouted to make them stop. "Stupid guys." I whispered.

"Thanks, Okido-san." the teacher said.

"Well done Green!" Yukari said. "You seem to be a very nice person for Chen, you're even nicer than what I thought for calling them idiots." she complimented. Chen turned around confused. I silently laughed.

**After classes.**

I really needed to know why did she love me, I had to convince her, I had to do something.

"Chen," she turned around. "why do you love me?" I asked with a serioous face.

"I knew you would ask that sooner or later, and I would have preferred later." she replied.

"Chen, please..." she sighed.

"I can't, it's stupid." she said.

"Then, we'll battle..." she interrupted me.

"No, I'm still not good enough." she said while scratching her head, and looking down, she was nervous. "And if I win, what will I get in favor?"

"I'm just feeling you got better." I said smiling. "And, I'll tell you, why I love you so much."

**5 minutes later.**

"I was wrong." I said with an annoyed face.

"I told you." she said.

"Then," I said. "Will you tell me the story or not?" I asked.

"Since, I lost, I don't have another option." Chen said.

I smiled, she was finally telling me, the whole reason of the love, I promised her, I'll tell her my side of the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 done!<strong>  
><strong>Chen is finally telling it! Then it will be Green's turn to tell her. Red and Yukari are also involved in both stories, but why?<strong>

**Han-Ko: many characters will have different POVs, but most of them are secondary characters. Mai, Yuki and Ruby aren't. The same goes for Alice, Marisa, (although she doesn't appear as much as the rest.) Yukari, Chen, Green, Red and Sapph.**  
><strong>And I'm announcing my three favourite characters from each:<strong>  
><strong>Touhou: Alice, Chen, Mai, Kogasa and Nue.<strong>  
><strong>Pokémon: Green, Yellow and Sapph.<strong>

**Green: Am I in first place?**

**Me: Yes, sincerely, you're the best of the dex holders.**

**Alice: And I?**

**Me: Actually, you're tied with all of them in 1st place, well... that's what Touhou sorting says. Plz don't kill me.**

**Alice: Don't worry, I won't kill you, I'll eat you.**

**Me: Alice, I thought you were very polite.**

**Green: Me either.**

**See you soon! At least winter vacations are finally arriving here.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: ...**

**Chapter 6: Ultimate Truth**

* * *

><p><strong>Chen POV.<strong>

Okay Green, I'll begin.

It was summer, the funniest season for many, but not for me. I was bored, so I started wandering around the house, 'till I heard some voices coming from a room. I started to look through the lock.

"Okay then, you are the best trainers from the outside world, am I right?" a voice, I'm sure it was Yukari-sama.

"Yes, all of us are, as they call us, legendary trainers." one of them replied.

"I see, two of you, have moved to many regions, hmmm... one of you looks like me, and the other like Reimu. Anyways, I've brought you here because, I need one of you to..." thats all I could hear 'till a familiar hand touched my shoulder.

"Chen!" It was Ran. "What are you doing sneaking into Yukari-sama's room!?" I looked down.

"I felt curiosity, sorry Ran-sama." I said dissapointed.

"I'm dissapointed, Chen." or maybe I wasn't the one dissapointed. "Never heard the phrase 'The curiosity killed the nekomata'?"

"Ran-sama, I'm pretty sure that phrase does not involve nekomatas!"

"I don't care, you're a neko, right?" No Ran-sama, I'm not a neko, I'm a nekomata, and it's pretty different. "Go to your room." I had to obey.

I was bored... again. I had to find a way to know what happened in Yukari-sama's room. But, I couldn't do anything at all. Fortunately, It didn't took long to Yukari-sama to call me, so I headed into her room again.

"Chen! You're finally here!" Yukari-sama grinned at me. "Trainers, this is Chen, my shikigami."

"That small cat-looking girl?" Th guy with the small stick said. That made me mad.

"Shut up! Puny human." I replied to that guy.

"Stop it Chen, and you too Gold." We stopped immediately.

"Chen, this is Red, he offered to train you about bonéka." I stared at her.

"Really? Yukari-sama?" she grinned at me as a reply.

"Glad to meet you, I'm Red, I hope we get to be great friends." I smiled.

"Glad to meet you." I grinned.

"And meet the person that's going to replace the gym leader of Mayohiga permanently, Green."

"Green Okido." that was the first time our eyes crossed. Remember? _'Yeah'_.

"Or you can call him Greeny!" the girl with the short black dress said. I laughed.

"Pesky girl." he said. That 'Pesky girl' laughed.

"Then, I'm Chen, her left hand." I said.

"And who's her right hand then?" Gold asked.

"Me." Ran said appearing behind that boy, scaring him. Yukari-sama and I laughed.

"Who're you?" that boy asked.

"Yukari-sama's right hand, Ran Yakumo." Ran-sama said.

"Why so scared Gold?" another girl said with an evil smirk.

"I'm not scared Krys!" that boy said annoyed.

"Well it is decided for Red and Green then." Yukari-sama smiled. "As for the rest, you can choose individually to explore Gensokyo or to return home. Remember, for those people who want to complete the iDollDex, I recommend you to stay here.

"We're staying here." that girl that looked like Yukari-sama said.

"Ok, Mary and Renko are staying." Yukari-sama said.

"I'm staying here." Gold said.

"We've got 3 now."

"I need to investigate a bit more about bonéka with Oak, sorry I can't stay." a girl said.

"C'mon Krys!" that boy said.

"I said no."

"I'll go with her." that boy with red hair said.

"Me and Yellow are stayin'." that 'pesky girl' said.

"Then Crystal and Silver are leaving. Mary, Renko, Blue, Yellow and Gold are staying. And you three?" she asked.

They started to whisper. "So, I'm stayin'. What about ya' guys?" Sapphire whispered.

"Alright, I'll stay too." Ruby followed her. "And you Emerald?"

"I'll stay then." that short boy said.

"Okay then, Crystal and Silver follow me." Yukari-sama opened a gap and pushed those two, then she entered.

"So Chen, what is the thing you most like about bonéka?" Red asked me.

"The battles for sure." I quickly replied.

"Ok then, I like your style! But, I need to see your team." I took out my 6 miko balls and showed them to Red. "Oh! There many of them I don't know!"

"They are LChen, EAlice, EKogasa, AYukari, ERan and EMeira." I said.

"I see, I knew the EMeira, but the rest are all new to me." Red said.

"You also have your own Dex, right?" you asked me, Green.

"Yes, in fact, Akyuu gives them at the village." I said as I pointed to the direction of the Human Village.

"I see, this shall be interesting then." you said.

"Okay Chen, shall we begin the training?" he asked to me.

"Sure!" I answered. We headed outside.

"Then, what shall we do?" he asked again as he took out his miko orbs.

"Battle?" I replied also taking out my miko orbs.

"Sure, let's test your bonéka. Go ESatori!" he shouted.

"EKogasa!" I followed.

**3 minutes later.**

"I lost..." I said letting go a few tears.

"Hey! At least you defeated one!"

"With 6 bonéka." you said with an evil grin.

"Green! Shut up you..!" Red said.

"No!" I interrupted him. "He's right, I'm not a very good bonéka trainer."

"Chen, don't pay attention to it." he said.

"Red, you need to be a bit more strict with your students." you said. "That's how Chuck teach me."

"But I'm teaching here." Red said.

"You're right, I shouldn't question you..." you said. "You're the teacher after all..."

"Also, who's better?" Red asked.

"Don't make me try to teach her." you said.

"Anyways, isn't there a bonéka hospital here?" he asked.

"Yes, let's take our bonéka there." I replied.

"I'm going!" Gold said as he suddenly appeared.

"You just want to go beacuse of the nurses. Right? Perv?" you asked with an evil smirk. Red and I laughed kinda hard.

"That's not true. I just want their phone numbers." he replied.

"Perv." we said syncronized.

"I'm not a pervert!" he shouted

"Yeah, sure." we said syncronized.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for waiting, keep training. We hope to see you again!" the nurse said.<p>

"Can I have your phone number?" Gold said.

"Perv." we said syncronized.

"I'm not a perv!" Gold shouted again.

"Here." the nurse said as she was giving a piece of paper to him, no really.

"She gave it to him anyways!" we shouted syncronized.

"And? What's her number?" I asked.

"Well..." he stopped.

"What happened?" I asked as he gave me the piece of paper.

"17..." I whispered.

"Really!?" Red shouted as Green, he and I started to laugh. We laughed very hard.

"Don't laugh!" he shouted, we didn't stop.

"Well, I'll have to take charge of the new gym here from tomorrow, so I expect you to get all 7 badges from the rest of the gyms to challenge me, remember it." you told me with a smile.

"I'll do my best!" I said.

After I went to my bed, I felt something... something a youkai shouldn't feel.

**A month later.**

"Chen! Wake up! We're going today! Remember?" he asked while trying to wake me up.

"You're right. Wait for me, I'll go when I'm ready." I replied.

We were going to a beach that Yukari-sama hid for a while, but later, she decided to make it public. I don't know anything about so, don't ask me.

"Ah, you're finally here." the red and white and others were waiting there.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Reimu." Yukari-sama said.

"And you brought, the outsiders, the fox and the cat with you."

"Cat?" I asked.

"Fox?" I asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Yukari-sama." Ran said.

"Hm?" she asked.

"Can we..?" I asked.

"No, remember what are we here for?" she asked.

"For having a small break from training and have fun." we said.

"So, what are we going to do?" Reimu asked.

"We're playing beach volleyball of course." Yukari-sama replied. "That's why I told you to bring the box."

"Yeah but, why it had to be the donation box." she asked.

"That's the only box you have, right?" she replied with another question.

"Yeah but, what if someone suddenly decides to visit my shrine and leave a donation." she asked.

"That won't happen." everybody, except Reimu, said. Reimu got annoyed.

"And we brought the paper and the scissors." she said.

"Done! Since we've got an odd number of people, one has to be referee, the referee will be the name that the last paper shows. Is everybody OK with that?" she asked.

"Yeah!" everybody quickly replied.

"Ok then, Chen will you make us the honors?" she asked. I nodded. "Ok then, the first one shall be in team 1, the second in team 2, and so on, got it?" everybody nodded. "Ok then Chen, begin!"

**5 minutes later.**

"Gold, this leaves Blue." I said.

"Congrats Blue, you're the referee." she said.

"Out of all of us, Blue had to be the referee." you said.

"I'll make sure Green's team loses." you got annoyed.

"Team 1 starts!" she said.

Remember how the team were Green? I'm pretty sure you don't. 'No, I don't.' Don't worry here they are:

**Team 1:**  
><strong>Ran, Red, Chen, Sanae, Youmu, Sapphire, Emerald, Green, Sakuya and Remilia.<strong>  
><strong>Team 2:<strong>  
><strong>Yukari, Reimu, Ruby, Gold, Marisa, Aya, Hatate, Tenshi, Reisen and Alice.<strong>

"Alright! I want a fair game!" Blue said.

"I'm pretty sure that, by fair she means 'all cheats are allowed'." you said.

"Who will begin this?" I asked.

"Red should, he's good at this." you said, he nodded.

"Don't think you'll catch this!" he jumped to shoot the ball at a huge speed. I couldn't keep with it. But it seems Reimu could.

"That's all? I've seen this ball going faster." Red looked at her with a challenging face. She launched the ball upwards. "Yukari!" she nodded.

Yukari appeared at the sky to shoot the ball directly to Remi.

"Sakuya." Remi said and Sakuya nodded. The ball suddenly appeared at the other side of the field almost touching the ground, she stopped time. The ball hit the ground.

"Point for team 1!" Blue said.

"We did it!" Red and Green fived.

10 minutes later.

"Alright! I'm sick, it's over!" Blue said.

"And? Who won?" Reimu asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Team 1 won 256 to 1." Blue said.

"Sakuya did well!" I said.

"Everybody helped." she said.

"Chen! Did you consider what did I said a month ago?" you asked.

"Yes! Thanks to Red I already 4 gym leaders." I replied happily.

"I'm glad then, I can't wait for our fight!" you said.

That night, your voice was ringing in my head. I wanted to battle you, but not only to beat you...

I was in love.

* * *

><p>"And?" I said.<p>

"So, you failed against me on porpuse." he asked. I nodded.

"Attention students! We, the studen council, have decided to change the maximum of people allowed to live in a room from 3 to 4. So rooms 110 to 175 must choose from rooms 1 to 109, to move, you should finish by the end of the day."

"So, we'll get another roommate. Eh?" he asked.

"It seems."

"Hey Guys! Did you hear well? We'll get a new roommate!" Red said as he got in the room.

We've heard a knock.

"Come in." Green said.

"Excuse me. I'm your new roommate, Kurodani Yamame. It's a pleasure to meet you." the girl said as she got in.

"An earth spider. Eh? Kinda interesting." Green said with a smile. We turned to see Red, who was blushing. Green grinned evily.

"In love Red?" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>There it goes! My longest chapter! 2000+ words! I spent a long time with this. But, I also wanted to enjoy my holodays.<strong>

**Yamame and another character join the main character side, a hint for the other character: this other character has already appeared.**

**Plz keep the reviews, to help me improve and for grammar.**

**Later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: yeah...**

**Chapter 7: Coming from above.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yamame POV.<strong>

"Eh!?" that Red guy said. "No way. What were you thinking?" he asked.

"Well, you were blushing in first place right?" he replied with another question.

"Anyways I still haven't said why do I love you didn't I?" she said. "I love because you help me to be better at handling bonéka. You are my rival, but you're better, and after losing against some gym leaders, you gave me many tips, didnt you!? After you helped me I realized I was in love." she jumped to Green to kiss him, she started to cry, so did Red, Green and I.

"Stop it, you're even making Yamame cry." he said.

"So... cute..." I was still crying.

"Meh, that's nothing... I just care of one small thing." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Promise me, that we are going to be together until death..." he said smiling.

"I do." she replied with a huge grin and he smiled.

"Oh! Yamame! Can I call you like that right?" Red asked.

"Yes." I grinned.

"Then, Yamame, do you like bonéka and do you have some?" he asked.

"Yes and I do." I answered happily.

"Mind showing us which ones do you have?" he asked and I sighed. He obviously noticed my sigh. "What's wrong?"

"Uh? Oh! Nothing! It's just that I take my bonéka out only for special moments."

"I see. Well, sorry about it." he apologized.

"No, it's nothing." I said smiling.

Then, a huge silence came... Until it was interrupted by a shout next door.

"Why!?"

**Alice POV.**

"Why!?" I asked.

"Because her hair is more awful than mine." our new roommate said.

"Yeah, but that's not something to be jealous of." Yukari said with a dissapointed face and sweatdropping.

"Sorry to ask it again. But, what was your name?" Sapph asked with her usual tomboyish tone.

"Mizuhashi, Mizuhashi Parsee." she answered.

"Then Parsee-san, why you're so..." we interrupted Sapph.

"That's her power." Yukari and I said synchronized.

"Huh!? Being jealous is her freakin' power!?" she asked.

"Yes, it is." Yukari said, still dissapointed.

"I'm jealous..."

"Uh?" Sapph, Yukari and I said synchronized.

"Of your hat." she said while pointing Sapph.

"That's not something to be jealous of!" we shouted.

"I'm jealous..." we didn't even say a thing. "...of the neighbors, they're not shouting." we stayed silence for a second.

"Well... that's something a person can normally be jealous of." I said.

Suddenly, there's a knock. "Come in." Sapph said quickly.

"Hello , Yukari-sama!" Chen, Red, Green and another girl came in, Parsee stared at her, and the girl stared back.

"Parsee-chan?" the girl asked.

"Yamame." Parsee replied.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'll live here from now on." she replied.

"Which is a huge mistake." she quickly stepped on Sapph's feet.

"Yamame..." she said.

"What is it?" she replied.

"I'm jealous..." she begun again.

"Of what?" she seemed to took it very lightly.

"...that your hair is cuter than mine's." she replied.

"But Parsee-chan, your hair is more cuter than mine!" she said trying to stop her.

"Then, I'm jealous that your hair is more awful." she failed, this isn't taking anywhere.

"So Parsee-san is your new roommate?" Red asked, Parsee nodded.

"And who's Ruby's new roommate?" Sapph asked.

"Let's check." Green said.

With that said all of us headed to the front room to check Ruby, Yuki and Mai's new roommate. We knocked and heard steps.

"Boo!" a girl with a eggplant-like umbrella shouted as soon as she opened the door, all of us jumped back, even Green, Parsee and Yukari.

"You are... the karakasa from the temple..." I said. She nodded.

"Tatara Kogasa, it seems I surprised you all." she said grinning.

"I told you it would work." we've heard a girly voice, Ruby. We entered to see Ruby grinning. Yuki smiling. And Mai with her usual poker face.

"Oh! Guys! Hello!" Yuki said raising a hand, grinning.

"Hello." Mai said quietly.

"So, your new roommate is a strange tsukumogami, it's a bit interesting." Green said smiling, now that I'm thinking, I have seen him smile a few times. But, I'm haven't seen grinning, never.

**Kogasa POV.**

The next day.

I'm arriving at my room after school. When I see two familiar faces.

"Kogie-chan!" this shout confirmed that those two were Nue-chan and Mami-chan. I smiled.

"Nue-chan! Mami-chan!" I shouted waving my hand.

"What are we doing today?" Nue-chan asked.

"How about presenting my roommates?" I proposed.

**Green POV.**

Chen and I were returning to our room. When I thought something.

"Chen, come with me." I grabbed her hand and we ran to a small window that lead to our room.

"Huh!?" she shouted so loud that we hid a second later. "We're going to spy them!?" she said quietly after realizing her mistake. I nodded. "Why!?" she asked quietly.

"I want to see how they react, now that they're alone, it's my chance." I said with an evil smile.

"So, you want to prove that Red is in love, right?" she asked. I nodded.

"Let's watch." I said.

They talked a lot, it seemed that they were great friends, but suddenly, there was a silence. Red blushed. What've just happened? Red got up and left the room with some tears. I immediately grabbed her hand and, with anger, we headed to the room.

We reached the room and I literally kicked the door, and saw a crying Yamame, my anger stopped, and with that, my steps.

"Yamame...-cha..." Chen said, but she was interrupted.

"I just told him, some few words 'I love you.'" this left us in shock. "I wanted his answer, but he ran away." she kept crying.

"Chen, stay here. I'll look for Red." I decided. She nodded. "Alright, I'm off." I left the room.

"Red!" I shouted this everywhere, and found him in a classroom.

"She was in love." Red said, I stood silence. "She's even confessed it. What should I do?" he asked, I smiled.

"Simple." he turned around. "Just tell her that you love her." I replied smiling.

"You sure?" I nodded.

"C'mon, get up." I grabbed his hand and we ran into our room, I could hear some cries and some 'Let me go!' while we ran. We entered our room.

"Sorry for crying." both Red and Yamame, said in unison. Then, both smiled.

We've got them closer. And they kissed. We couldn't stand without doing anything, so we also kissed.

"I love you." we all said and kissed again.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter finished.<strong>

**From now on chapters will be posted monthly.**

**This is the first of the updates coming soon.**

**At the end, I ended presenting 3 characters instead of 2.**

**Sincerely, I think this love story is OK.**

**Also, tell me what do you think, is Parsee's attitude OK?**

**We are reaching the end of the story!**  
><strong>Thx in advance.<strong>  
><strong>Later!<strong>


End file.
